The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for processing a biological sample, a corresponding method and an analysis system for analyzing a biological sample.
Miniaturized microfluidic diagnostic systems, so-called labs-on-a-chip (LOCs) permit the miniaturized and integrated performance of complex fluidic work processes for identifying various pathogens. Many process steps, which otherwise are usually performed manually in a laboratory, are executed in an automated manner on a compact disposable component. In the published LOC systems, the pathogens to be examined are initially filtered and isolated, then broken up or lysed and the DNA is extracted. Subsequently, specific DNA sections are amplified and identified, for example within the scope of a polymerase chain reaction (PCR). These individual processes are performed in spatially separated regions on the LOC and transferred into the next region in an automated manner after each process step. To this end, layer structures made of polymers or silicon are usually used.